Before It's Too Late
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: I couldn't save the one I loved. But you're here today, and you can. Before it's too late


_Heyy to all you readers out there i hope you enjoy this and remember to review letting me know what it is you think and maybe how I can improve on it._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade  
_

I sighed as I looked out into the auditorium to the bored looking student body. "Your principal asked me to talk to all of the girls in this school. Talk to you about Bulimia" There was no reaction to what I had said but I continued anyway. I wasn't really expecting a reaction to what I had said.

"But, it's not only the girls who need to know what it is. It's everyone. And I know that most of you have no clue what exactly it is. It's an eating disorder? Maybe you've heard of it? The first time I had heard of it was in a hospital waiting room, when a girl from my school was dying" The auditorium was silent. You could have heard a pin drop it was that quite.

"Her name isn't important, but to make this easier, it was Taylor. Taylor was a nobody in High School she was at the bottom of the social. I was one of the popular's or as she would say 'Lunkhead basketball boys'. We never really talked. It's not like I made fun of her or anything. We just never talked."

"In February 2008, we got paired together for a science project. It was going to last for a month. That was when I began to notice her a little more. I used to see her in the corridors, throwing her lunch away. I used to see her in the middle lessons, running to the bathroom. Then one day I notice that she was getting thinner and thinner. I felt like no-one but me noticed what was going on. It wasn't to much longer though before everyone found out."

"It was few days into March and I were in Calculus. Taylor walked into the class, late which was unusual for her. The colour from her cheeks was drained and her eyes were pale and aimlessly looking around the room. Our teacher told her to sit down. Taylor walked past me to her seat at the back of the class. Everyone in the class was watching her. Before she reach her seat though she collapsed." I continued.

"Taylor was rushed to the hospital and put in emergency care. Her family was there when I walked in that day. They looked at me hopefully. I asked them what had happened and that was when I learned the dark truth about Taylor. The dark truth was she was bulimic. The disease Bulimia Nervosa is a type of socio-eating disorder. In simple language, it's when people eat and then throw up all what it is that they've just eaten. It's not something you're born with. It's something that you develop" I explained to the crowd of still silent students.

I looked around at the people staring at me "It's caused by you" I motioned to the boys in basketball uniforms, remembering my days as one of them and the girls in cheerleading uniforms "Actually, it's because of all of you" I generated my gaze to each and every student in the room.

I took a deep breath and looked down "March 15, 2008. Taylor Mckessie died in an Emergency Care Unit. Her hemoglobin and blood sugar were almost at a zero. Her heart beat slowed to 30% of an average human being"

I could see a few teary faces in the audience and a few looking down. I then continued on with my speech "But that's not what I'm here to tell you"

"You see I was with Taylor for a her last week. I was there, holding her hand during her last breaths. I talked to her, asked her why she did it. She told me it was because she felt like she didn't have anything that she could control in her like. I understood what she was saying because i felt the same sometimes. I felt like my whole life was being controlled. It was that moment I fell in love with Taylor Mckessie" Tears had developed in the corner of my eyes as I looked up again

"I couldn't save the one I loved" I gulped "With just one glance, I can tell that at least 40 of you here with us today are bulimic. I'm here to BEG the rest of you to help them. To pay attention. To realize. It's not only the social outcasts. It can even be the most popular kids in the school. Whoever they are though, there has to be someone who loves them. And I'm begging that someone to help them to help them out before it's to late." I told the student.

I always found it hard to talk about this Taylor no matter how many times I had given this speech "Bulimia usually comes after anorexia, something you all understand. It effects around 5 million people worldwide, most being young girls and teenagers. They say that the only one that can control your decisions is you."

I simply told the students "However, I disagree. The ones around around you, the people you love and the people you hate are the ones who make your decisions. I couldn't save the one I loved. But you're here today, and you can. Before it's too late"


End file.
